disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruton
Bruton is Kron's second in command in Disney's Dinosaur. He is a brown iguanodon and is voiced by Peter Siragusa. DINOSAUR (film) In the movie as Aladar and his lemur family are running to escape a pack of raptors they run into the Herd of Dinosaurs and the leader Kron pushes Aladar out of the way telling him to stay out of his way to which Bruton yells at Aladar You heard Kron! Move it! When the Herd stops to find a resting spot for the night Bruton tells Kron that there's a much safer spot further down but Kron tells Bruton that the Herd will sleep where they are for the night and tells Bruton to tell the Herd that they have found their resting spot for the night to which Bruton does. When Kron, Bruton and Neera pass Aladar Aladar asks Kron if he can talk to him to which Bruton snaps at Aladar and says Get lost kid! But Kron tells Bruton to relax and listens to what Aladar has to say and when Aladar asks him to slow down for the slower dinosaurs Kron tells him to let him do the thinking. The next day Bruton tells all the dinosaurs to get up because Kron has said that everyone goes. Aladar's leur friend Zini make a remark about Bruton saying The charm never stops around here. Bruton then turns to Aladar and asks Did you say something? To which Aladar replies No sir. Bruton then tells Aladar that he and Zini better get moving unless they have a deathwish. Zini then calls Bruton ugly under his breath. Kron tells Bruton to give the Herd the orders about getting to the water on the other side to which Bruton tells the Herd to keep up because if a predator catches them they're on their own and then he orders the Herd to move out. On the way Kron tells Bruton that the Herd is moving too slow and Bruton says that he'll pick up the pase and orders the Herd to move faster. When they reach the lake Kron and Bruton disover that the lake is a drybed with no water and Kron orders Bruton to take a scout and check the entire peremeter to see if there's any water. Bruton and the scout find no water on their search to which the Scout replies I think we should get back. But Bruton tells him to keep it down. Then Bruton spots a shadow of a carnotaur and tells the Scout that they should leave but a carnotaur appears from behind and grabs the scout killing him. Then another Carnotaur appears and tries to kill Bruton but he manages to escape with wounds. Bruton rushe back to Kron and tells him about the Carnotaurs and Kron coldy blames Bruton for leading the Carnotaurs to them saying that maybe Bruton could feed the Carnotaurs with his height. He then orders Bruton to move the Herd out to which Bruton does. On the way Bruton is left behind to die because of his wounds but he is found by Aladar, Baylene, Url, Eema, and the Lemurs. Aladar offers to help Bruton but Bruton tells him that he just just needs some rest and orders Aladar to get away from him. Aladar tells Bruton that if he changes his mind that they'll be in those caves nearby. Bruton decides to join the dinosaurs and lemurs inside the cave and Plio nurses Bruton's wounds from a plant that grew on Lemur Island. Bruton then asks why Kron pushes the Herd on with false hope? To which Plio replies It's hope that has gotten them this far. Bruton then asks why Kron doesn't let the Herd accept their fate and that he's accepted his fate which is to die in the caves. Plio tells Bruton that the plant will help him and that it's his choice not his fate to die if he choices to give up. That the night the two Carnotaurs appear at the cave to which Bruton tells Aladar that they should wake the others and move deeper into the cave but as the dinosaurs and lemurs are moving The Carnotaurs spot Aladar and grab him but Bruton (remembering about what happened to the Scout) pushes into battle and tells Aladar to help the others while he holds off the Carnotaurs. Bruton manages to fight off the Carnotaurs but then rocks from the cave begins to crumble on both him and the Carnotaurs. Aladar comes back and tries to help Bruton but the rocks fall on Bruton before he can. After the rocks are done falling Aladar digs through them and finds Bruton who has died from being crushed by the rocks and Aladar moans the death of his friend to which Plio replies You did what you could.